


Take the Plunge

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Swimmer!Katniss. swimmer!peeta olympics.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has just finished the last race of her last Olympics when teammate Peeta Mellark finally asks her a very important question.





	Take the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr during the summer Olympics for a swimmer Peeta request. I am planning to add chapter two soon.

Katniss moved effortlessly through the warm-up pool, she had completed her last race of the Olympics and now she could finally relax. Of her four races she had three Gold and one Silver Medals, she smiled to herself as she thought of the past week and what she had accomplished in her final Olympics. As she got out of the pool and headed to the changing area she saw him walking towards her, his blond hair was damp but still wavy and he smirked as his blue eyes met her gray ones.

“You looked good out there Everdeen, how does it feel to be retired now?” He teased.

“Feels great, you only have one more race until your retirement right Mr. Mellark?” She matched his tone as they started to play their game. Always teasing each other with a hint of flirtation, mainly by him, but never anything more.

“Yep, breaststroke in the medley. You know I can show you how good I am at the breaststroke in private after the race if you want.” Peeta said while giving her a crooked smile.

Katniss opened her mouth to respond but the sight in front of her rendered her speechless; Peeta started to take off his clothes right in the middle of the room. He pulled his shirt overhead to show his perfectly sculpted shoulders and chiseled chest, now bare of all hair from the waxing the team had to endure before the games. She thought sculptures should be made of him as her eyes followed his hands, when they reached for his workout pants she was quickly pulled from her stupor. Was he actually tugging them down. “What are you doing Peeta? You can’t just do that anywhere you want,” she started to look away, only to glare back at him as he chuckled at her.

“Relax Everdeen, I have a speedo on. See.” She glanced down at the speedo that seemed to barely contain what hid below. She could feel her face getting hotter as the blush crept up her neck, which got worse as he leaned in close to whisper to her. “Besides, I don’t care if you see me.” She felt her breath hitch at his words while she frantically tried to come up with something… anything to say but her brain could only focus on what was hidden beneath that speedo.

He pulled his full swimsuit out and put it on over the speedo, “is this less distracting?” His smirk finally pulled her from her thoughts and made her scowl at him.

“You really need to stop hanging out with Finnick, I think he is rubbing off on you too much.” Katniss deadpanned back.

“Nah, I know when to behave, unlike Finnick. So you want to celebrate our retirement tonight?” Katniss noticed that he had a hopeful look on his face like he actually wanted to spend time with “grumpy Katniss.’

“Don’t you have a list of women on that Tinder App everyone is using? I am sure you can find someone who would love to help you celebrate.” She decided continuing the playful banter would be the safest route, even if she held her breath as she waited for his answer.

“No, I am not on Tinder, random hookups were never was my thing.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Katniss had heard that the app was being used in full force during this Olympics, much like the last. The free condoms that were passed out were going to good use, or so she’d heard.

Katniss took a deep breath before answering, she heard rumors that Peeta had a crush on her, but she wasn’t really interested in a one-night stand, even if it was with Peeta. “And what would you call it if we ‘celebrated’ tonight then?”

He smiled and answered immediately like he had been waiting for her to ask. “The start of something special.” Katniss could feel his breath on her neck as he leaned in close to her ear before he whispered the rest of his answer. “You have no idea the effect you have on me. Just promise me you will think about it.”

Katniss stood in her spot as she watched him walk to the warmup pool, goggles and swim cap in hand, she already decided it was finally the right time for them to take the plunge, as long as she had the courage to follow through.

 


End file.
